Known processes for producing fine resin powders include emulsion polymerization processes (e.g. see Patent literature 1) and anionic polymerization processes (e.g. see Non-patent literature 1).
However, emulsion polymerization processes pose drawbacks in that polymers obtained thereby contain impurities such as surfactants, thereby necessitating a subsequent step of washing to remove the impurities, and hence failing to offer a simple production process.
Anionic polymerization similarly poses drawbacks by involving multistep reactions, and thus failing to provide a simple production process.
[Patent literature 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1998-501294
[Non-patent literature 1] Macromolecules, Vol. 36, 876 (2003)
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing a simple resin powder, which solves the above problems.